Gorilla
Biography Early Life Jason Myles was born in South Boston, Massachusetts. Growing up, Jason was quickly introduced into the street life of Boston and started selling drugs and breaking the law. He came up under a few of the different gangs and never really affiliated himself with any of them. His father was killed when Jason was eight and his living conditions was deemed too unsafe by child services. Jason was taken from his home and put into foster care. Bouncing from house to house and family to family, Myles never found the support that he needed or the role models to live up to. When he was ten years old, he ran away from one of his foster families. Despite a police search for him, he was able to evade the police and was now one hundred percent on the streets. He started dealing more and more and started to traffic the drugs as well. His enterprises gained him the attention of one of the more dangerous gangs in the area, the Gekko Gang. The group reached out to him to see if he would be willing to become a member of the gang and bring his drug connects with him. Since the move made sense and it gave him safety in numbers, Jason decided to go with it. By the time that he was sixteen, he had risen to a position of leadership within the organization. At this point in time, he met and befriended another person who had recently joined the gang, Joseph Medina. The two of them started a rise to the top, taking over key leadership positions and eliminating their rivals within the organization. Before long, the two of them had pretty much taken over the organization, and Gorilla eliminated the last of his competition, taking over the organization. After that, Jason worked to consolidate his power within the group, making sure to kill off anyone who would threaten his leadership. He refused to go after Joseph, considering him a true friend, one of the few that he was able to have. Jason gave Joseph a number of responsibilities within the gang that allowed his friend to a larger percentage of the money that they made from their various jobs. Everything was going well, and they started paying off various members of the Boston Police Department in order to keep their organization away from the light and to give them the help that they needed sometimes. Furthermore, they were able to push the police towards other gangs and rival organizations, something that was always good. Inked Up Information Coming Soon Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Jason possess superhuman strength allowing him to lift up to 20 tons. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Jason's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Though it is possible to injure him, he has withstood high caliber bullets, impacts of tremendous force, falls from great heights, and exposure to great temperatures and pressures without injury. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Gorilla's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Jason can physically exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Abilities Information Coming Soon Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: BostoniansCategory: People from Massachusetts